themazerunnerroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 January 2016
01:44 I've been thinking that as well 01:44 generally one of the biggest reasons rps fail and die 01:45 Gets to complicated 01:45 is because they set up for a plotline that they can't go through with well because the users aren't prepared to commit to it 01:45 *too 01:45 ye 01:45 by having multiple factions, and including the world outside the maze 01:45 we would just be creating characters that don't have any place in the roleplays 01:46 and have nobody to rp with 01:46 *coughs* hold on 01:46 So just the two glades then 01:46 i wanna see if this works : Toxyca 01:46 YUS 01:46 and also, I believe the reason CHB has succeeded for such a long time when countless other wikis from our community have died 01:46 T oxyca = Toxyca 01:47 i did it, ur own emot 01:47 is that CHB (and also DARP) are set up in such a way that the story wouldn't have a concrete ending 01:47 AND that all the characters are in the same general area 99% of the time 01:47 I'm sorry I haven't done much I've been around a girl 01:47 true true 01:48 so yeah 01:48 (facepalm) sure, now my chat log button shows up 01:48 what should we do about it then? 01:49 first off what's up with the two glades thing? 01:49 I haven't seen the deets 01:49 Keep the two glades and scrape the rest 01:49 okai, but 01:49 are both the glades in the same maze? 01:50 originally we only had one 01:50 we need to start from scratch for the requests 01:50 trust me 01:50 they're a mess 01:51 but 01:51 really 01:51 what are we doing with glades? 01:51 what's the plan there? 01:51 Group a is mostly guys with one girl and group b is mostly girls with one guy 01:52 the 1 select is admin run right? 01:52 Different gender is an admin char 01:52 ... huh 01:53 I hate to sound controlling shooting things down so much @_@ 01:53 it's fine 01:53 we need it if we want this wiki to thrive 01:53 alright I guess 01:54 separating the sexes like in the books falls into the trap I mentioned before, pretty strongly 01:54 *now has to keep the chat log page up* 01:54 true 01:54 so, a mix 01:54 we wind up with two completely isolated groups of characters 01:54 but, different sides of the glade? 01:54 and they can mingle 01:54 but 01:54 sleeping 01:55 atm there's only one room for bunks in the housethingy 01:55 yeah... but in the book, most sleep outside 01:55 yeah, they don't have a housethingy at all 01:55 well 01:56 they have the homstead 01:56 they have the homestead, yeah, but that's too small for even half of them 01:56 but mainly it's for kitchen and meetings 01:57 or am I getting this wrong? 01:57 yeah that's how it was in the books 01:57 And also the hospital and weapons storage 01:58 the one I set up here originally is basically a normal house tbh 01:58 The Homestead 01:58 that works for now 01:58 I want to live there 01:58 and ofc if the characters themselves have an issue with putting boys and girls in the same bunks 01:58 we do have builders n' trees 01:58 we can build things like they did in the books 01:59 yeah 02:02 so, what should we do about this? 02:02 idk :I 02:03 James? 02:03 What 02:03 We're apparently brainstorming 02:03 and failing 02:04 We need, an outside opinion 02:04 I can't think of a single thing 02:04 my brain has been like mush for days 02:05 I can photoshop us a non-generic background on Monday 02:05 uh huh 02:06 I can't think of anything 02:06 oh btw, I remembered earlier today 02:06 not much use now, but when people start making characters 02:06 the original gladers were all named/nicknamed after famous geniuses and whatnot 02:07 we could roll with that 02:08 anyone remember what the slammer was in the books? 02:08 yeah, but 02:08 theren't that many people 02:08 I know it was the jail, but what did it look like 02:08 um, one chair, with a leg that's much shorter than the others? 02:10 was it dug into the ground? 02:10 I'm trying to get a picture to use for it atm 02:10 look it up, googles has book details 02:33 Toxyca , what r u getting? 02:33 anything? 02:34 no TTnTT 2016 01 09